


Us three

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Stefan (OC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Relationships: André Fux/Semir Gerkhan, Tom Kranich/Semir Gerkhan
Kudos: 3





	Us three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharisTeapot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/gifts).



Stefan has seen a lot of things by now, but somehow he still managed to feel shocked. By now he’s been at the highway station for two months and the return to his former workplace was nowhere in sight, much to his distress. 

What he’d discovered over the two months was that as long as he looked anywhere but Gerkhan’s direction, he’d be fine.

Fux’s glares were something he’d gotten used to, Kranich left him be for the most part, he must have known Stefan had no interest in saying a word to any of them and that was fine.

Gerkhan was too distracted by the two hovering hawks to say a word to him and that was alright too, he’d prefer if they stayed on tolerating terms, but this meant that his three colleagues grew comfortable to do things around him.

That wasn’t as good.

From the information he didn’t ask for, Stefan already knew that Fux and Gerkhan were an item apparently, married with second kid on the way, okay, odd why was it allowed for them to work together, but okay.

Kranich was weird about it, not that Stefan was overly invested in the relationship pyramid between the three of them, but he figured that Fux and Gerkhan were set as a unit.

That was until earlier this morning.

Stefan had been at his desk preparing the paperwork to start his shift when Kranich walked by with Gerkhan towards their office. Fux wasn’t working that day so it was just the two, nothing would be unusual about that, if Stefan hasn’t seen Kranich pat his partner on his behind acting like it was the most casual thing to do to your male colleague.

Then again, was he a male if he could have kids? 

Stefan turned to his colleagues sitting around him, they saw that right? 

Nobody said a word and when he looked at Georg, the man simply shrugged and went back to doing his thing.

Alright, that was weird, Stefan thought to himself and busied himself with his work.

Several hours later, Stefan returned to the station after his shift, he automatically glanced towards the office on the opposite end of the hallway, sure enough, Kranich and Gerkhan were inside, but both seemed to be getting ready to leave.

He could see the duo talking, Kranich seemingly very excited about something as he rushed over and grabbed Gerkhan’s shoulders with both hands.

The smaller man sighed and rolled his eyes and whatever he replied was apparently what Kranich wanted to hear, because a huge grin appeared on his face and then out of nowhere he leaned down and pressed a very apparent kiss on his partner’s lips, even going as far as to place his hand on the back of the Omega’s head to make sure he wouldn’t pull away.

Stefan’s foot collided with the metal corner of his table and he folded over with a quiet curse.

“What are you doing?” Georg laughed, putting his jacket on as he was heading home.

Stefan rubbed his injured foot when he sat down in his chair.

“Don’t laugh, that hurt like a bitch.”

His eyes rose to the office in the back again, Kranich was done kissing Gerkhan and hastily leaving the office then, with his partner staying behind and doing whatever paperwork he was left with.

Now, this was interesting, Stefan thought, did he just witness Gerkhan cheating on Fux with the other Alpha? Trouble in paradise, huh.

It was true that he hadn’t seen Fux and Gerkhan interact as much as they were in the beginning, so maybe something had happened between them, but why would Fux still hover around their office as much as he did?

He didn’t know of course. 

So this is what Georg meant about Kranich jumping in as soon as there was an opportunity. They seemed to be only doing this when Fux wasn’t around and apparently he wasn’t meant to come in until Friday.

Maybe something unexpected might pop up tomorrow for him to be required to show up?

Stefan smirked to himself.

\----

The next morning Stefan arrived to work a little earlier than usual, he went to his desk and turned on his computer, shifting the screen around just so he had a better view on the office in the back. He checked the clock.

7:30

About time for Kranich and Gerkhan to show up.

Sure enough, moments later the pair showed up and as Stefan anticipated, they had their hands on each other again, Kranich placing his arm casually around the Omega’s waist after Gerkhan ruffled his hair affectionately.

“I’m impressed Tom, you showed up an hour earlier, that’s your personal record,” Gerkhan grinned.

“I have good days,” Kranich retorted with a smile of his own and squeezed the Omega’s side lightly.

“That’s for sure, let’s hope it sticks, it’s your turn to drive today.”

“Finally, I hate being a passenger.”

“You suck at being one too,” the Omega teased and Kranich leaned down and bit him playfully on the neck.

Stefan couldn’t contain his shock by this point, they were doing that in front of literally everyone.

But as Gerkhan pushed him away with a smile, Stefan saw another figure appear in the door and raised his eyes to see none other than Fux walking into the hallway.

Just as Kranich’s lips left Gerkhan’s throat.

Now Stefan’s eyes were fixed on Fux’s posture, the Alpha stopped abruptly and the pair in front of him froze and turned around to face him.

Oh, here we go, Stefan thought, silently rubbing his hands under the table.

Drama like it’s a soap opera.

There was a brief moment of silence, at least amongst the three of them, the other colleagues continued to walk around and do their business as if nothing dramatic was about to unfold in the middle of the room.

Fux looked from one man to the other, his face stone cold, Gerkhan bit his lip, nervous much?

Kranich made no effort to move away from his partner, his hand still loosely around his waist. His eyes met with Fux’s then, both men staring at each other wordlessly for several seconds, before Fux was the first one to move and walked up to them.

Now was the moment, now they’d fight.

Fux walked right past them.

“I got a call about the paperwork on our last case, apparently I didn’t sign something?” He said and the pair followed him.

“The Gruner case you mean? I signed it for you, I thought I told you?” Gerkhan replied and matched his mate’s pace, shrugging off Kranich’s hand as they headed towards the office.

Kranich just casually put his hands in the pockets of his coat.

“It’s gonna bite you if you keep falsifying his signature,” he pointed out and Gerkhan turned back to roll his eyes at him.

“We do it all the time, he does it for me too.”

They disappeared within the office moments later and Stefan was left speechless for a long moment.

Fux didn’t say anything? No argument, no shouting?

Even after they reappeared fifteen minutes later, there was no sign of any tension as Fux turned back to the duo on his way out.

“Are you heading to the gym?” Gerkhan asked.

“Yeah, we need to catch up on some exercise with the kids, I dropped Hana off at your mother’s on my way here, so call her when you can,” Fux leaned down then and the couple exchanged a quick kiss before the Alpha looked at Kranich.

“Keep an eye on the two of them,” he told him.

Right, he was pregnant.

“You don’t have to tell me, I always do,” Kranich retorted.

“Yeah, I saw,” Fux raised an eyebrow and turned around to leave,”That neck is gonna stay the color it is now, Tom, you got it?”

“Whatever you say,” Kranich called back and pulled laughing Gerkhan back to the office.


End file.
